


Last One Standing

by PGT



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: 100wc, Drabble, the tavitz is barely existant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 06:23:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10431072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PGT/pseuds/PGT
Summary: Humans: ~80 year life expectancyDwarves: ~350 year life expectancyElves: 750-1000 year life expectancyTaako doesn't like to be alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request drabbles or something longer at @loyle-trash on tumblr ^w^

Lup. Barry, Lucretia, Davenport, Magnes, Merle. They were all gone.  
Sure, Taako knew it was a possibility. Elves got old. He’d just hoped unnatural causes would’ve gotten to him before this.  
It was crippling, that was the best adjective he could think of to describe the hollow space in his chest, in his thoughts. No one-eyed one armed old man to berate him, and Magnus died so long ago Taako couldn’t recall his voice.  
And then, there was someone else. Taako hadn’t seen Kravitz since… not since his time in the Bureau.   
Yet there he stood, not a day older.


End file.
